


Pokemon: A Different Kind of Master

by Mr_Chaos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: All Powerful Jessie, Corruption, Dominate Jessie, Drug Use, Evil Ash - Freeform, Evil Jessie, Evil Officer Jenny, F/F, F/M, Growth, If feels good to be bad, Jessie and Ash as a couple, Master PC, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mostly porn, Multi, Muscle Growth, Officer Jenny - Freeform, Other, Piercing, Some Plot, Tattoos, Theft, Transformation, bad cop - Freeform, bimbo, misty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chaos/pseuds/Mr_Chaos
Summary: While going through some abandoned Team Rocket Gear Jessie discovers a laptop with the Master PC program, which allows her to alter the bodies, minds, and personal histories of anyone.So naturally she decides to use it Ash and his friends to live out all her sexual desires and fantasies.
Relationships: Musashi | Jessie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“ooooh!” James declared, pulling away the parachute that had flopped over part of their camp, Meowth barely managing to shove it aside before it hit the small fire they had started and set the entire thing ablaze. He gleefully looked over the large standard crate, not caring in the slightest about the warning labels that were posted on it; that was done just in case it got dropped in the wrong place, to discourage the wrong people from cracking it open. They were in Kanto again, following after the twerp and his friends, and had camped in the forest just north of Cerulean on the shores of Cobalt Lake. “Another delivery, Jessie!”

“Why are you so excited?” she complained. “You know there won’t be anything good in there.” She continued to file her nails even as James and Meowth struggled to crack the crate open. The Air Drops were supposed to provide Rocket Cells with much needed tech, supplies, and cash but in recent months Jessie had noticed that they only got the broken rejects the Rocket Scientists wanted to get rid of. Pokeballs that were supposed to catch already captured Pokemon… but still responded to their trainer and have sparkly lights that meant the trainers half the time thanked Jessie and James for giving them new and exciting Pokeballs. A Max Repel that would keep Bug types away… and everyone else because the solution made anyone within a mile radius gag. The list went on and on. They got it only so that they could get rid of it. They were Team Rocket’s garbage men.

“Aw, come on Jessie!” Meowth complained. “Don’t be like that! There is always interesting stuff in here!”

“interesting stuff that doesn’t ever work,” she said dryly but she did rise and join them in looking things over. “Well, at least we got some food,” she said, gesturing towards some sealed tin containers that held rations. “We won’t go hungry this week!” 

“That’s the spirit!” James said. “I’ll get this started! You keep going through everything!” He hurried to the camp fire, Meowth joining him, leaving Jessie to look through the crate. New uniforms, a bit of money, some potions for their Pokemon that probably tasted like bile…

She paused when she saw the laptop that was sitting halfway down in the crate. “Hmmm… usually the only electronics they give us are for piloting robots.” Shrugging to herself she pulled the laptop out of the crate and went off towards where their tents were, sitting down next to a tree and booting up the laptop. Jessie didn’t notice then that there was no way to charge the computer and the battery icon only had the infinity loop where the percentage of usage should be. It took only a few minutes to boot up but when it did Jessie found that rather than a normal home screen she was instead greeted with the startup page for a program. “Master PC?” she read to herself, letting out a huff. “Clearly no one in PR was involved with naming this.”

It took several more moments for the program to truly boot up and then she had to wait another minute for it to do something it claimed was ‘scanning’. Finally though a screen popped up that listed her and James’ names with a heading above them asking WHO IS PRIMARY USER?. Jessie scoffed… there was no way she was going to let James be the Primary User… it was Jessie and James, not James and Jessie. She clicked her name and the computer hummed for a moment before the screen declared PRIMARY USER JESSIE-ADMIN CLEARANCE 1. 

“Well,” she said as the computer flipped to a new screen, “this is interesting.” The new screen had a 3rd rendering of herself in her Team Rocket uniform on the left hand of the screen. On the top she saw there were other tabs, most of them blank but one of them having James’ name; clearly this wasn’t rejected junk but some kind of Team Rocket personnel computer. To the right of her image were four main buttons: COMMAND, PHYSICAL, MENTAL, SAVE. “Well, save makes sense… command must be for giving orders. Maybe there are earpieces or a smartwatch or something so I can give James commands? That would make planning heists easier.”

The PHYSICAL and MENTAL buttons were odd though and she clicked on the mental button. The screen changed with the imagine zooming in on her face and new buttons and tabs appeared. SAVE remained but a BACK button was added and below her render was a tab that said TEMPLATE 1. On the right though were files that were labeled LIKES, DISLIKES, MEMORIES, RELATIONSHIPS, and other strange categories. 

“Must be some sort of psych evaluation or a profile thing… let you figure out who is best suited for different missions.” Deciding to look into that later she clicked BACK and returned to the main page and selected PHYSICAL… only to let out an outraged snarl that would should have attracted James and Meowth’s attention. In fact it would have had the laptop not activated the STEALTH function the moment she declared herself the Primary User. 

The source of Jessie’s rage was her rendering. It was completely naked. Her uniform, her boots, even her makeup had been removed leaving her image completely natural. She stared at the little version of her on the computer and felt a deep burning rage. Jessie didn’t know what perv had created that drawing but they were going to pay!

She managed to get a hold of her temper and began to look over the page she was on, hoping to find more ammunition for when she went postal on the Rocket Scientists that had decided to make a lewd drawing of her and then be stupid enough to send it out. There were all sorts of different tabs and buttons but she decided to click on MEASUREMENTS which brought up boxes that listed things like her height and weight along with measurements of things like her legs and her hips and her bust. It was all rather detailed and even with her rage at the pervs for creating such a detailed program she was impressed with their commitment to filling out EVERYTHING.

“Though… did they have to be so accurate?” she complained her herself. “Everyone knows that you should fudge a girl’s measurements.” Deciding that she needed to do some correcting she selected the box that said BUST. It had her listed as a standard C cup but she always told people she was a nice full D. It meant getting some pushup and padded bras but she found that guys instantly got looser with their tongues when a girl hit that magically letter D. She made the change only for a window to pop up:

WARNING! ADMIN ADVISED TO SAVE ORIGINAL TEMPLATE BEFORE MAKING ALTERNATION.  
DO YOU WISH TO SAVE?  
YES/NO

Jessie thought it over before deciding to do that, figuring that if she didn’t the stupid computer would keep bugging her. A new tab appeared, called TEMPLATE 2, and Jessie changed the bust size to D.

The moment she entered the info she felt a jolt of warm liquid fire race through her body before settling in her chest. She gasped as she felt her shirt begin to tighten and her coat creaked and groaned and Jessie reached up, running her fingers along her breasts as she felt the warm supply flesh grow against her hands, her shirt straining and the neck stretching to reveal the crack of her cleavage until everything stopped.

“Holy shit,” Jessie whispered to herself.

Many people assumed that Jessie wasn’t that bright, thanks to all the times she and James had failed to capture Pikachu from the twerps. But what many in Team Rocket failed to realize was that she went up against a kid who took on the most powerful Pokemon in the world and always walked away with, at most, a few scratches. Never arrested, never gravely injured… just a few bruises. And that was because other than when she was consumed with catching that yellow rat Jessie knew how to survive, how to plot and scheme, and how to handle herself. So when she looked down at her swollen chest and then back at the Master PC she instantly put two and two together and got four. 

“This thing can alter people,” she whispered to herself. 

A smile formed on her lips. 

Oh… she was going to have SO much fun!

~MPC~MPC~MPC~

The next few hours saw Jessie learning all she could about the Master PC. And what she discovered made her all the more delighted with her new found power.

The computer allowed her to alter any human around her but not Pokemon, which probably explained why the Rocket scientists had tossed it; they had meant to, most likely, mind control people’s Pokemon and when that failed in their shortsightedness tossed the device away, never considering what controlling humans could do. But even then there were ways to control a Pokemon, if more subtly. She had found that how the world perceived the changes she made could be altered just as much as the person. She herself would always know that a change was made (which she was very glad for) but she could make it that the entire world accepted what she did as normal, that only the person she changed noticed, or the reverse where the world noticed but the person did not. She’d experimented on James, changing his hair to pink and hearing Meowth panic while James didn’t understand what he was getting at. And then when she’d selected the entire world to accept her alterations and made his hair green Meowth had claimed that James’ hair had briefly turned pink… but now it was back to normal. 

‘That will open up all sorts of possibilities,’ she thought to herself as she continued to type away at the keyboard.

The Master PC had depth that she doubted few could possibly have dreamed of. Physically she could alter people however she wished and get as general or as specific as she wanted. There were the basic controls for height, weight, skill color, hair color, even gender… but she could also go indepth, clicking on any part of someone’s body and getting all new options. She’d already altered her and James’ fingerprints; sure they had gloves most times but there had been an occasion where they didn’t and now there would be no record of them in criminal databases. 

As for the mental side… she was already feeling drunk on power and she hadn’t even truly experimented with it yet. Everything that made a person who they were she could see in detail… their dreams, goals, desires, preferences, fears, hatreds, likes, dislikes, phobias. Sexual desires had been its own tab that branched out into hundreds of options with the ability to even add in brand new ones! With a few commands she could literally erase someone from existence and replace them with the person of her choosing.

“And I can even bring them back,” she said quietly to herself. The Templates allowed her to save the original versions of people and quickly switch back and forth between them. She’d done that with herself, going back to her first template and feeling her breasts shrink back down to C Cups before returning them to their new Ds. And she could also choose to delete a template or lock it so that it remained protected. Her’s was forever locked and she’d done the same to James’. He might be a goof and a screw up but he was her closest friend and she didn’t want to risk taking something away from him and not being able to get it back. She would help him out of course but she didn't want to risk changing him into something he wasn't.

Once she’d understood all that could be altered she’d spent nearly two hours working on her own new template, deciding on everything she wanted to do to herself. Physically she wanted to take her already perfect body and move it to the realms of divinity. Taller. Stronger. Sexier. Make the Jessie she saw in her head be the one the world saw. As for her mind she’d only done a bit of touch ups there. She’d left her memories in place as well as her goals and desires. Her fears she had decided to take down by about 20% at most, enough that they were still there but that they were far more manageable. 

“My sexual desires… those were rather interesting,” she said to herself, clicking onto that tab one more time. She had always known that she was bi-sexual and had a dominance kink but some of the more… taboo and kinky fetishes she’d seen in the tab had surprised her. She’d never considered trying out some of them but the more she thought about it the more she was willing to try. Much to her surprise a few of them had actually increased as she played with the Master PC, the power it gave her awakening desires such as a Mind Control Kink. “I have a feeling when I am done many of these will have GREATLY increased!” she said with a wicked grin before returning to her main profile.

The Master PC allowed Jessie to choose when to activate a change to happen. It could occur the moment she gave the command or it could be time delayed, so that she could make multiple changes to someone all at the same moment. Which made sense… it would be rather messy and potentially nauseating to alter a person and see their body slowly morphing every time she fiddled with the readings. For herself she had decided to make the changes to her Template 2, what she had remained MASTER JESSIE, occur the moment she saved them all in one grand button press. 

Making sure that she clicked the boxed that made the entire world accept her changes Jessie stood up and removed her coat, gloves, and boots, wiggling her bare toes in the grass with excitement before she finally reached down and hit SAVE.

Delicious warmth hit her within a moment, making her skin goosebump and her eyelids to flutter as the alterations took hold. She shuddered in delight as she felt her body begin to lengthen, her legs stretching out and her arms and torso expanding slightly as she went from a mere 5’5” to a towering 6’7”. It was rather strange suddenly rising up that quickly but Jessie didn’t have time to dwell on it as other changes were already happening. Her arms and legs swelled with muscle, first so that she looked toned and then so she looked like the sexiest bodybuilder on the planet. She’d always loved the tales of the Amazons and now she would be an Amazon Queen. Her legs were ripped with tight corded muscle and she ran a powerful hand along her exposed belly, feeling her abs tighten into the perfect sixpack. It wasn’t unseemly or awkward looking as some women got… there were no bulging biceps or the like, but her body shifted so that it was only fitting she be that ripped. Her stomach gurgled as her metabolism shifted so that no matter what she ate not an ounce of fat would form and instead everything, even the most decadent of desserts, would only go towards her muscle mass.

Not that she merely made herself strong. Her breasts swelled to full DD that were so perky she never needed to wear a bra again… which was good because she’d made her nipples larger and thicker to better entice men. Her ass and hips expanded, the former firm but still able to jiggle if she wished it. All the hair below her neck fell away leaving her permanently smooth save for her crotch, which would have a neat little bush that would never require shaving or waxing again. And speaking of her snatch she felt the muscles there also become stronger and tighten so that she could milk a man just by flexing while her clit's sensitivity shifted to her entire pussy, so that just touching it was like striking her G Spot and fire off an orgasm that would leave her a blissful puddle. Her skin tanned ever so slightly and she watched it glow for a moment as the PC ensured she’d never get a wrinkle or blemish and her cells would rapidly work to heal any injury. Jessie didn’t know if she had just made herself immortal but at the very least her body would act as such!

Finally she felt the only changes she’d made to her mind kick in. She felt more at ease as her deepest fears lessened and then she felt the new training she’d commanded the program to give her kicking in. It would do no good to have a body of a warrior if she couldn’t fight so every kind of fighting style instantly appeared in her mind. She suddenly had memories of hundreds of different moves and stances and knew that now she could take on anyone in a fight. Centuries of training in mere seconds!

After a minute the changes stopped and Jessie stretched, moaning in delight, running her hands along her body and trembling as she came just from the transformation itself. She now stood a powerful goddess, jaw droppingly beautiful, able to entice any man or woman she wanted. Every inch of her was utter perfection from the her hair that would never tangle or become frazzled to her toe nails that would, until she decided elsewise, remain painted the same magenta color as her hair. 

“Mmmm,” Jessie murmured, rubbing her shoulders and giving herself a hug. “I feel so… yummy…” She began to flex and pose, delighting in how her body moved. The only real problem were her clothing as her skift had ridden up to leave her slit half exposed and her shirt was little more than a sports bra now but that wouldn’t matter; Team Rocket sent them new clothing all the time and many times they didn’t fit properly forcing her and James to quickly alter them. She walked over to the crate and sure enough there was a longer shirt and bigger shirt in there, along with a longer jacket that would do until she could find some better clothing. Even some boots, though with her enhanced body she could have walked across hot coals barefoot and not even winced. 

She had just finished dressing when James walked up, craning his neck to stare at her. “We are about ready to eat if you are!” he said with a grin. 

“Thank you James,” Jessie said, reaching down and ruffling his hair. “What would I do with my best little guy around?”

“Probably starve!” James said with a laugh and he went back to the campfire while Jessie mentally danced a jig. He hadn’t noticed a thing! Nothing at all! He’d just accepted that she had always been a nearly 7 foot tall Amazon goddess!

The pleasure from that revelations made her squirm a bit and she decided that before she ate she needed to take care of something. It was all well and good to have a new wonderful body but it meant little if she didn’t have someone to test it out with. Especially with all the fun ways she could use the program to create all sorts of partners to try out every desire she had in mind.

She had briefly considered using James but had decided against it. His mental profile showed that while he was bi like her it wasn’t the same. Jessie was a 50/50 split while James was 70 percent male, 30 percent female. It also showed that he saw her more as a friend than as a sexual partner and she didn’t want to alter him just for a good fuck. 

Instead she had someone else in mind. Someone that she wouldn’t mind altering… in fact the mere idea of transforming them made her wet with desire. 

She pulled up James’ profile and went to the COMMAND section. This allowed her to give directives to people that they would obey, like a hypnotic suggestion. Into James’ she put that in the morning he and Meowth would go into town for supplies and then camp in a different part of the forest until she commanded them to return. Once that was done she pulled up a blank tab and typed in a name, the Master PC only taking a moment before it pulled up the rendering of her new target. 

In COMMAND she wrote, “You will in the morning tell your friends and Pokemon you need to run an errand alone and head to Jessie’s camp at Cobalt Lake and wait further instructions”

Pressing SEND Jessie grinned and got up to get some food, knowing she would have a lot of work ahead of her after she got done.

The profile page for ASH KETCHUM remained on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash hurried along the shore of Cobalt Lake, the sun slowly rising and warming his skin as he jogged along the water’s edge. He’d awoken that morning realizing that he needed to head to the lake and had told Go that he’d catch up with him later. His newest traveling companion had wished him luck and Ash had bid Pikachu a friendly goodbye before he’d begun the hour long trek to the lake. As he moved he found it mildly amusing that he couldn’t remember exactly WHY he needed to head to Cobalt Lake but he was sure that he would remember once he got there. 

“I bet Misty and Brock would make fun of me for forgetting what I had forgotten. Whatever that is.” He let out a laugh, able to imagine what his oldest friends after Gary would look like if they saw him now dashing off to get someplace without being able to remember the why. It had been a while since he’d seen them and he’d been planning to stop in at Misty’s gym to check in on her later that day. “Was that what I forgot? Did I plan a meetup with Misty?” he shook his head as he continued on. “Nah, can’t be that.” 

His jacket fluttered a bit from the light wind that was blowing but he could tell that soon he wouldn’t need it. The weather was warming up nicely at this time of year and it would be a perfect day to have some fun in the sun. Meeting up with old friends, maybe catching a new member for his team, a bit of training-

“Well well well,” a familiar voice called out, causing Ash to come to a sudden stop. “Look what stumbled onto my camp. A tiny little twerp!”

“Team Rocket!” Ash exclaimed, whipping around only to be puzzled when he saw that it was only one half of recurring annoyances who had appeared. He craned his neck up to stare at Jessie, who was looking down at him with a smug little smile. How he loathed that look, the way she looked at him like he was a little kid. Nevermind that she was nearly twice his age and had nearly 2 good feet on him in height as well as triple the muscle mass he ever would… it annoyed him to no end how she talked down to him! “Where are your little buddies?” Ash asked, reaching down only to realize he hadn’t brought any of his Pokeballs with him! He remembered putting them in his bag for some reason but now he couldn’t for the life of him figure out way… he never went anywhere without his Pokeballs!

“Oh, I sent them into town to keep them busy. I wanted us to chat, just the two of us,” Jessie said, smiling as she walked closer to Ash. She could see the little twerp panicking as he realized he didn’t have a single Pokemon to blast her or shock her or set her on fire and it felt oh so good to see him frightened. Of course before she was done he would be all the more terrified of her… “Now, why don’t you just stand there and not move until I tell you to, okay?”

Ash went ramrod still at that, the urge to run burning in his brain even as his body told him that he couldn’t. He had no way of knowing that Jessie had put in a command that he had to obey every order she gave him till she either deleted the command or issued the trigger code. It meant he was going to stand there as she had her fun and not ruin things by trying to flee.

“I wanted to show you the newest gadget I got,” Jessie said, her long legs quickly allowing her to move from where she had been standing to where the Master PC sat.

“What? Some new machine you think will help you steal Pokemon? It won’t work… I’ll blow up that one just like I have all the others!”

Jessie smirked at his bravado. While it had annoyed her to no end when she’d faced off with him she now found it rather endearing. It made what would happen next all the sweeter. “Not quite, twerp. You see this isn’t for stealing Pokemon… it will allow me to steal people. Namely you.”

“Me?” Ash exclaimed. “You want to take me?”

“Yes and no. A… version of you. Certainly not your tiny little self.” She walked over and patted him on the head, Ash glowering at her only to blink in surprise when she ran a delicate finger along his cheek and then his chin. “But I think there is a better version of you waiting to come out. One that would suit me just fine.” Moving away from him Jessie pulled up Ash’s mental profile. She had already set up everything she wanted to happen and gotten the Master PC to create a series of checkboxes that she could go down, clicking one at a time to activate her changes. Selecting the first one, labeled TRUTH CENTER she clicked it. “Tell me twerp, what do you think of me?”

“I think you are a criminal that is always trying to take other people’s Pokemon, like Pikachu!” Ash declared. “I wish you’d just see that if you were a better person you’d be happier! We could be friends… maybe then you’d stop making me feel so insecure about how small I am compared to you.” The moment the words left Ash’s mouth his eyes went wide in surprise. “How… how did you do that?” he asked. He’d never meant to tell her all that! It had to be her device!

“Like I said, this machine can do all sorts of things. Tell me… do you think I am pretty?”

“Of course,” Ash said, unable to stop himself. He blushed in embarrassment and tried to look away.

“Look at me twerp,” Jessie commanded and he felt his head pull back towards her direction. “How pretty am I?”

“You are… the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen,” Ash said, hating himself as he admitted his secret thoughts to her. 

“Prettier than the girls you’ve traveled with?”

Ash thought of Misty, May, Dawn, and all the others and found himself saying, “Yeah! You are tall and have a great figure and… yeah!” 

“Aw… the twerp has a crush on me!” Jessie cooed mockingly and Ash went beat red and grit his teeth. “Do you dream about us being together?”

He fought to keep his mouth shut but found himself saying, “Yeah but only if you stop being evil! I could never be with a thief like you!”

To his surprise that just made Jessie laugh. “Oh, is that so twerp? Being bad is a deal breaker for you?” She patted the laptop. “My new power says otherwise.” She clicked the next button that made it that while the rest of the world accepted all the changes she’d made with the Master PC, past and present, Ash would remember how things had been before and notice any changes until she said otherwise.

“What are you-“ Ash froze as his memories of what life had been like returned to him and his eyes went wide in shock as he looked at the taller, more muscular Jessie. “What… what did you do?” he stammered. “How did you get so big and strong?”

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” Jessie teased. “I told you… with this.” She sat down on the ground, the Master PC resting in her lap, and looked over what was going to happen next. She could feel herself getting wet from the anticipation of having full control of the twerp, her nipples getting hard as she rubbed her thighs together in need. But she held off… she wanted this to be perfect and setting the stage would only make the end result all the better. “This computer allows me to alter anyone in the world however I like. I merely used it to make myself all the more perfect. And I’d say from all the things you admitted… you like what I did.” 

Ash would have been embarrassed or angry at her taunting if he wasn’t growing very worried. That kind of power in the hands of a person like Jessie… it made him shudder. “You don’t know what you are doing… you could cause a disaster.”

“What? From making my finger nails always be painted?” She wiggled a free hand in his direction. “Or maybe do that for you?” She activated the next box and Ash looked down to see his nails turn pure black. It looked like nail polish at first but he could tell the longer he stared at it that his nails were now permanently black. “Luckily for you I’m not in the mood for an emo boy.” She clicked the next box, which was set up to undo the last change, and Ash let out a sigh of relief as his nails returned to normal. “No… I thought about this last night and I decided that I want a partner in crime. James is nice and all but he’s more of a sidekick now. I want a real partner, someone who will be with me through thick and thin… and congratulations, twerp, but you’ve been selected!”

“You’re crazy! I would never join Team Rocket!”

“Team Rocket? No no no… Team Jessie. I am through taking orders. Now I GIVE the orders. And it is so cute that you think you have a choice.” She looked down at the computer screen. This was it. The beginning of the end for the brat. “First… no offense but while I’m into a lot of things little boys aren’t one of them. At least not at the moment.” She gave him a saucy wink. “I need a real man… so I think it’s time you finally grew up, Ash.”

Jessie clicked the box she’d labeled PHYSICAL TRANSFORMATION SERIES and looked up to enjoy the show.

Ash only had a moment to try and figure out just what Jessie was getting at before a strange warmth struck him right in the belly and his mind screamed in shock as he realized she was doing to him what she’d done to herself. Even with Jessie’s command not to move still in affect the thrumming of his blood in his veins and the crackling of his nerves still caused him to fall to his hands and knees, his chest heaving as he gulped in air. With every breath though his entire body stretched and grew. He looked down at his hands, watching as his fingers lengthened and his arms began to thicken as muscles filled out his thin limbs. He felt the muscles in his neck spasm and tighten as he cried out, his shoulders popping as they became much wider, causing his torso to shift from slim and straight to a body builder’s triangle form. His shirt was being pulled tight, the collar and cuffs of his sleeves cutting into his skin as he continued to grow. He struggled, kicking his legs out as his swelling feet were squeezed tighter and tighter by his sneakers until finally the material burst at the seams and he let out a sigh of relief as his toes shot out and his shoes were torn to shreds. Now he could only feel his shirt tearing against his bugling pecks and his pants and underwear struggling to contain his thickening legs and ass, both of which were pumped full of muscle. And as he grew taller and wider and as he cried out from the insanity of it all he could hear his voice becoming deeper until it reached a the octave of tenor. He gripped the ground with strong fingers and dug his knees into the sandy soil as the final changes took place, bones making their final pops as they strengthened to hold his new frame, muscles ballooned out to make his skin taunt, and his features reached full maturity.

And then, after a minute of mind blowing alterations… it stopped and he was left panting on the ground.

Jessie licked her lips, one hand moving slightly to lightly tease and tweak one of her rock hard nipples. The ground beneath her was soaked with her juices and she was panting nearly as hard as Ash was. Watching him grow and change had been utterly delicious and seeing the hunk of man the twerp had become made it all the better. Where once had stood a scrawny 11 year old there was now a towering man in his early twenties that would make any person, no matter their sexual leaning, stop and take notice. She had decided that she wanted Ash to be as tall as her and it wouldn’t have been right if only she was packing the muscles so she’d given him a gym fanatic build to go along with her own perfect form. He’d kept his face mostly the same, merely removing the more youthful aspects to give him a mature, dashing quality. Ash slowly stood up, letting her gaze at his broad shoulders and wide muscular chest that was barely concealed by the now ridiculously small-looking t-shirt he was wearing. Six pack abs and muscular legs continued the package and she knew that when people saw them together they would think they were the kind of couple that spent half their time working out. 

‘And speaking of package,’ she thought, looking at his jeans and how they hid nothing to the imagination. Where they weren’t ripped or torn they were painted onto him, every slightly movement causing his thigh muscles to dance. Not that Jessie was paying too much attention to that… her focus was on the former-twerp’s crotch and the Arbok he had in there. It wouldn’t do for her not to be utterly satisfied so she had gifted him a massive 12 inch long cock, that was nearly as thick as his arm had been when he’d woken up that morning, and a set of heavy balls that would give her all the white batter she could ever want. 

He stood there, staring at himself in shock, unable to hide how enamored he was with her handy work. He tapped his chest with his fingers, ran his hands down his sides, and kicking off the torn remains of his shoes and flexed his feet in the loose soil. 

And the best part of it all was she wasn’t even finished yet! It was like thinking you’d eaten the best meal in the world only to realize that was merely the first course!

“So this-“ he began only to pause when he heard his deeper voice. His face twisted in confusion and surprise before he went back to glaring at her. “So this is your plan? You think if you make me an adult and make me-“ the words ‘hot’ ‘sexy’ and ‘powerful’ went unsaid, “-like this I’ll just let you get away with your crimes? Maybe trade Pikachu to you to keep this body? Forget it! You’ll have to change me back because otherwise I’m going to use these muscles to make you wish you’d never messed with me!”

His threat though fell utterly flat as Jessie laughed at him, throwing back her head and cackling at his brashness. “You still don’t get it, do you Ash?” 

“No, I don’t,” he said for lack of a better comeback. “And what’s with actually calling me by name? Not twerp or brat?”

“Well,” Jessie said, flashing him a sultry look and running a finger down her neck and to the mighty valley of her cleavage, “it wouldn’t be proper to call my boyfriend ‘twerp’, now would it?”

“Boy… boyfriend?” Ash stuttered. “What are you talking about? I thought you and James-“

“Oh, he’s nice enough but more of a friend,” Jessie stated, cutting him off. She set the Master PC down and stood up, holding her arms out wide so he could get a good look at her. “But come now… look at us… we are the perfect pair. I made you to go along with me. We’re the same height, both built like ancient heroes… who else would you be with? That scrawny red head with the little boy’s body? That ditzy brunette? That lame chick from Sinnoh?” She could tell that even though he wanted to deny it the sight of her body was turning him on. His new mature form was filled with hormones he wasn’t used to and it was making him ache in places only she could relieve. “Please… admit it… it’s always been you and me Ash and its time you stopped fighting it.”

“You’re… nuts!” Ash exclaimed. “I’d never want to be seen in the same building with you, let alone date you! You’re a criminal and I’ll always stop you.”

“Not this time,” Jessie said as she picked up the Master PC and moved the mouse to the final of Ash’s boxes. “You saw how I altered the world to see what I did to myself as being the norm. Even you didn’t question it until I let you remember how I used to be.” She smirked and locked eyes with him. “I can do more than alter your body… I can alter your mind.”

“My mind?” Ash asked, a slight tremor in his voice as fear began to return to him once more.

“Yes. There are so many pesky memories you have that, well… I just don’t think will do. And I personally think you need to widen your world view, see things from a different perspective.” She moved her hand to the mouse. 

“What are… what are you doing?!” he cried out in terror, still unable to move.

Jessie grinned. “I am going to erase you, Ash, and replace you with my perfect lover. Everything you were, your entire life, is about to disappear forever.”

“No!” Ash cried out. “Don’t… you don’t have to do this!”

“Oh?” Jessie asked, tilting her head slightly. “And why shouldn’t I?”

Ash took a shuddering breath. “I’ll… I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Anything?” she pressed. “Like what?”

“I… I won’t stop you from taking Pokemon that don’t belong to you!” Jessie merely wagged her eyebrows, silently asking him to keep going. “I’ll help you! I’ll let you know where to find Pokemon! And…” 

“And?” she drawled out. “Say it.”

He shuddered violently but the fear won out and through grit teeth he said, “I’ll give you Pikachu.”

Jessie laughed. “Will you? Say it again. Say it.”

“I’ll give you Pikachu, okay!” Ash cried out.

“…thanks but no.”

Ash frozen.

“W-what?”

Jessie smirked at his confusion. “I wanted the very last thing you remembered before you disappeared forever… to be that you betrayed your best friend.” 

She pressed the button.

Ash instantly grabbed his head. It felt like his brain was on fire. It didn’t hurt so much… it was more like a room suddenly going from quiet and still to being filled with sirens and flashing lights and a hundred people trying to get his attention. It left him stumbling and swaying on his feet as he clenched his eyes shut.

‘I can’t forget! I can’t! I can’t let Jessie win! I don’t want to disappear! I don’t want to not exist! I have to remember who I am!’ He focused. ‘I am Ash Ketchum and I’m from Pallet Town. I started my Pokemon journey when I was 11 years old. That was over a decade ago… wait… no… it… focus! Focus! I started my journey and in the beginning I wasn’t that good when I started. I made a lot of mistakes! I was bad. I’ve always been bad. A bad boy, a bad guy. But I made friends and I saved the world… but they didn’t know that really I was doing it to further my own cause. I remember when I first met Jessie. She invaded a Pokemon center and I helped her steal all the Pokemon from there. God, she was hot! It was easy… hell, can you call it stealing if Nurse Joy gives them away? Play with her nipples, a finger in her needy pussy and she was begging me to take the Pokemon off her hands. Jessie loves watching me fuck other women because she knows I only love her. Just like she can lick any snatch or suck any cock she wants… I’ll be waiting when she is done. Then the two of us will head out of town with all the goods we can get our hands on! Need all that stuff… Jessie deserves the best in life and besides these awesome bodies of ours can’t survive on just bread and water! We’ve been staying out here for the last few days, planning our next crime… god, I can’t wait…’

“Ash? Is everything alright?”

He opened his eyes and grinned, dropping his heads to his side and not really remembering why he’d been holding his head. “Never better, Jessie!” he said.

“Well, don’t just stand over there… come here and give me my good morning kiss.”

Jessie mentally was doing summersaults in her head as Ash without a second thought walked over and wrapped her up in a hug, pressing his lips against hers. He was the first to open his mouth and begin to probe his tongue into her own mouth, her tongue soon wrestling with his as she moved her hands up and down his body, tugging away the ruined remains of his shirt as she ran her fingernails along his back, making his tense and grind his groin into her leg.

Finally they broke apart but Ash kept his arms around her, staring at her with eyes filled with utter devotion. “Morning,” he said huskily.

“Morning,” Jessie whispered. Even with all she had seen the Master PC could do she’d had her doubts but now, seeing the sex god that had replaced the twerp standing before her ready to do anything for her and her love… it was like the world’s most potent drug and she desperately wanted more. “What were you thinking about?” she asked, lightly scratching at the back of his neck and making him murmur in pleasure.

“About our upcoming heist,” Ash rumbled. “I know there are a ton of Pokemon we can steal but I am thinking we need to hit up some of the higher end places… if not a jewelry store than someplace where we can get some easy cash.” He ran a finger along her stomach, slowly tugging at her shirt. “You should be dripping in gems and jewels. We could head to a hideout and you’d never wear any clothing, just jewelry.” He pulled her shirt off, Jessie raising her hands and letting him do all the work as she reveled in goodie goodie Ash Ketchum now happily plotting to rob a town blind just to get her jewelry. “A tiara, of course. Perched on your head. And earrings studded with diamonds.” He reached around and undid her bra with one hand while the other began to play with her breasts; when she’d gotten rid of his old memories she’d made sure to insert in their place all the knowledge he would need to please her… along with reducing to 0 any reluctance he’d ever have in trying out new moves, positions, kinks, and fetishes. Her Ash was the most adventurous lover in the entire world. “Necklaces of course… your pick… one for every day of the year.” He bent down and began to trail his tongue lightly along her titties, tracing random patterns along her heaving flesh even as he reached down and began to work on her skirt. “Maybe we could get your nipples pierced so we could give you emerald titties rings. And golden belts that hung off your hips.” 

Jessie let out a moan and arched her hips slightly, inviting ash to continue. He knelt down, leaving her breasts behind and she whimpered in need only to gasp as he pulled away her sodden skirt with one hand while the other worked to remove her boots. “And toe rings. Imagine having someone’s entire life savings turned into baubles you wore on your toes.” First one boot and then the other, Ash tossed them away before rising back up, his strong hands gripping her hips and lifting her up, not straining in the slightest despite her new size and bulk. “Of course they can’t be more expensive than the ring I put on your finger.”

“Ring?” Jessie asked, looking down at the man she had created and running her hands along his cheeks. Half of her wanted to never remember how he had once been, to have this sexy piece of man meat be her only memory of Ash… but the other half of her mind whispered that it was so much better to know she had utterly defeated the twerp and erased him from existence, replacing him with the man holding her in the air. 

“Yeah. The biggest damn diamond in the world! Time everyone saw that we are together forever!”

“Mmm… I like the sound of that,” Jessie said. “But I’d like first for you to stop talking and start fucking!” 

Ash smirked and bought her down right on his cock, Jessie throwing back her head as his dick stretched her in the most glorious of ways. Jessie pressed her hands against his chest and without a word Ash slide down onto the ground, lying on his back and letting Jessie ride him, his hands still on her hips as he only helped support her. She ground herself on his cock, rolling her hips and twisting her nipples as her pussy strangled his cock. It didn’t matter that this was their first time together… her changes had ensured that their bodies knew that they were long time lovers and thus both soon found themselves locking into the perfect rhythm. Mini orgasms tore through Jessie’s body as she milked her lover’s dck, looking down to see him with his eyes half closed, face a mask of pure bliss.

She’d done it. She’d won. 

And in the moment she knew she wanted MORE.

Not just her and Ash ruling over all of Kanto… the two of them using their skills (and secretly her using the Master PC) to take alter all of reality so that they were the dominate couple in the region… and not just the two of them testing out what limits their perfect muscular forms might have. Though she was certainly looking forward to that. But she had rewritten Ash’s mind to accept her fucking other people and she had no problem with him doing the same… in fact she wanted to see it so badly. Finding his former friends… seducing some of them while letting others remember how he had been and begging for him to snap out of it, not realizing that they’d never get their wish. To create an entire network of altered men and women at her beck and call, serving her needs. She knew that Ash and her would one day start a family but until then she could see him knocking up his little twerp friends, their bellies growing fat with his bastard offspring while he always came back to her and her alone. Others being turned into lewd and perverse sex addicts, aroused by all sorts of kinky and taboo desires. Visions of his twerpy little companions turned into street walkers addicted to fucking and giving Jessie all their earnings with smiles on their cum-soaked faces- 

Jessie and Ash both cried out as they each achieved climax.

Later, while Ash went to the lake to wash their juices from him and then find some new clothes from the crate (and she sent a command to James to pick out some new outfits for her lover) Jessie looked at the template that showed the new and improved Ash and then hovered the mouse over his original self.

She didn’t even need to think it over when the Master PC asked if she was sure she wanted to delete the original template, telling it yes and smiling as the final remains of the twerp were erased from all reality. 

‘And that’s just the start,’ she thought as she clicked the box to make the entire world accept the new Ash as having always existed… before she began to pull up profiles on all his friends…


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie wiggled her hips a bit as she slid her skirt into place, getting it past her wide firm ass and finding the sweet spot that let it be high enough that one could just see her two tanned globes of flesh while also keeping her rock hard stomach on full display. “James really outdid himself with all this,” she said with a grin. She’d sent him into town before Ash had arrived to get supplies and that had included getting her and her new lover proper clothing for their afternoon activities. With what she had planned she didn’t want to have them advertising to the world that they were Team Rocket… mostly because she wasn’t quite ready to deal with Giovanni yet. Oh, she had plans for him now that she knew just what the Master PC could do but she wasn’t ready to act on them just yet. About the only thing she HAD done was give a worldwide command that everyone would forget the Master PC existed; would do no good if a Rocket Extraction Team came in the middle of the night to take back her precious device.

Thus she’d gotten James to get her and Ash black biker gear, both to honor where she had come from and also because she wanted to see the former twerp decked out in proper hooligan garb. Even if he didn’t realize it and thought that it was natural for him to wear such clothing it was such a turn on to see how different he was from his former self.

“Rai-Rai!”

“Yeah, that’s right, work those punches!”

Case in point…

Jessie looked over to where Ash, only half dressed in his tight black denim pants, was watching as his starter was practicing Thunder Punch. Getting Ash’s Pokemon from that kid Goh had been easy enough, as Jessie had rewritten the kid’s mind so that he was a loyal toady for the two of them, eager to please his idols. They would give him a few bucks and in exchange he passed over any pokemon he caught for them to sell, with them allowing him to occasionally keep one as a reward. Of course he also loved staring at them and dreamed of one day getting fucked by the two of them at once; he was the perfect needy beta bitch that would do whatever they commanded. They’d paid him this time with a pair of Jessie’s wet panties and Ash’s boxers with a cum stain on the front, the greedy little toady looking at them like they were the grandest prize in the world. For Goh this was perfectly natural now and the box that made the world accept her changes saw the Pokemon, while perhaps a touch confused, go along with what their trainer asked.

Which was why Ash’s Pikachu had only stared at him for a few moment before closing his eyes and sadly allowing him to press the Thunder Stone to his head, evolving him into a powerful Raichu.

Ash hadn’t quite known why Jessie had laughed at that and she didn’t feel like explaining how delicious it was that he was so wrapped around her finger that he was willing to betray his best friend in the entire world all because she told him to. She’d let Pik… Raichu stick around but the Electric type would know from now on who was really in charge.

“Ash, put him back in his ball and finish getting dressed!” she called out.

“Rai?” Raichu asked but Ash merely shrugged and recalled him before activating the lock on the Pokeball to keep the Pokemon from escaping. 

“You know he doesn’t like that,” Ash said dryly as he walked over and grabbed the sleeveless black tee James had brought him, slipping it on. 

“He needs to get used to it. We agreed that he needs to understand his role… he serves us.”

“I know, I know, but he is going to be a pain for the rest of the day.”

“We shouldn’t need him,” Jessie told him. “Besides wouldn’t do for your little tag-alongs to put two and two together. Especially with us being in Cerulean.”

Ash laughed at that as he put on a backwards black hat and dug out a pair of fingerless black studded gloves. “Babe, please. She never caught on how many times I helped you out while acting like I was your enemy. She would look up to me like I was her daddy and tell me how brave I was and then never wonder where I disappeared to in the middle of the night. Never occurred to her that we never actually returned the Pokemon we got back from you… or that I was too busy eating you out while she laid in her sleeping bag thinking I was some dipshit white knight.”

Jessie, sporting only her black crop top and leaving her jacket behind, clipped her pokeball belt on as she smirked at that. ‘Oh, I am going to have to remember that… some many different ways I can fuck with that little bitch Misty and twist her mind for my own pleasure.’ Out loud she said, “Well, we still need to be a bit careful, considering how daring this theft is going to be.”

“Yeah but that is part of the thrill!” Ash said, walking up and reach a hand under her skirt so he could run a finger between her ass cheeks, tickling her puckered rosebud. “Maybe if we get time we can… mark our territory.”

“If we get time,” Jessie said, moving away from him. “Now come on, let’s go!”

Jessie had decided that for this theft they would do in the old fashion way, relying on the Master PC only if things got dicey. She wanted a bit of a thrill and this would, after all, be her first actual crime with her new lover. Thus when they arrived at their location the backdoor was locked and Jessie set about picking the lock while Ash kept lookout, arms folded over his muscular chest as he leaned against the wall. 

When the door finally swung open Jessie grinned and slipped inside, ducking down through the entryway and looking about the utter beauty that was the Cerulean City Police Force’s Evidence Locker. A nondescript building that was next door to the police station the Evidence Locker held all everything from confiscated Pokemon locked in their Pokeballs to seized cash to drugs and weapons. For the two criminals it was like being children in a candy shop and they set to work loading up everything they could find. Ash began to dump Pokeballs into one of the duffles they had brought while Jessie focused on the more material items, hurriedly cramming stolen money into another bag before moving onto a cabinet that she was thrilled to discover held diamonds. She dumped whole trays into her bag, watching the gems shine and shimmer as they fell down like raindrops.

She had just moved on to another box to determine if there was anything worth grabbing when she spotted Ash leaning down to collect some Ultra Balls, his ass swaying slightly as he worked. Unable to resist temptation Jessie walked over and pressed her crotch against his rear, fingers lightly dancing along his hips.

“I wish there were some sex toys in here,” she said huskily. “I’d give anything for a nice dildo right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Ash asked, making no move to straight. “And what would you do?”

“I think you know.”

“Tell me.”

Jessie reached around him and undid the button on his jeans, allowing her to slide them down along with his boxers to reveal his muscular ass cheeks. “I’d pound you as hard as you pound me. Grind your face into the floor.” She brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked on her index finger before slowly gliding it down to his ass. She’d made Ash bisexual like her and also made it that anything she suggested instantly became arousing to him. 

Ash moaned and brought his hands up, spreading his cheeks for her. “And then what?” he groaned as she began to finger his puckered anus, Jessie delighting that she had made him such a slut for her.

“Then I’d spin you around and make you like my rubber cock clean while I deep throated you and only then-“ she inserted a second finger into him, “-would you get the pleasure of lapping at my pussy.”

“God!” Ash cursed in need, thrusting back to meet her hand. 

“What the hell!”

Jessie whipped around, yanking her fingers from Ash’s butthole, and saw that while she had been toying with him an Officer Jenny had slipped in and now had the drop on them. Ash scrambled to his feet, yanking his pants up and grabbing a Pokeball from his belt. 

“Gengar, I choose-“

“Hold up,” Jessie said, thrusting out her hand to stop him. “We don’t need to do that. I think Officer Jenny just wants to talk with us. Isn’t that right? Want to talk with us moral citizens.”

The phrase ‘us moral citizens’ had been one of the commands Jessie had put into the Master PC to affect everyone in Cerulean and cause them to take no action against either her or Ash. Officer Jenny, who had been going for her own Pokeball, brought her hand to her side while clipping the radio she had been bringing to her lips to her belt. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“We were trying to fuck, till you interrupted,” Ash complained and Jessie smirked; even in his new life Ash Ketchum was blunt as a rock. 

“This is the Cerulean PD’s Evidence Locker,” Officer Jenny complained even as Jessie slowly made her way to one of her bags and pulled out the Master PC, flipping it open and pulling up the officer’s profile. “You can’t just break in here and have sex!” She looked over and noticed the one duffel bloated with cash. “You weren’t in here to have sex… you were here to steal that money!”

“Yes but we were also decided to have sex before you interrupted,” Jessie commented, clicking on the memory portion of Officer Jenny’s profile and bringing up her options, first clicking on the button that would make everyone in the world accept her changes. “After all, can you blame us? There is so much great stuff in here. And it’s just going to go to waste…”

“You aren’t allowed to take things that don’t belong to you!” Officer Jenny snapped, eyes narrowed.

Before Jessie could respond Ash looked at a drawer and pulled out a tennis bracelet, lifting it up to the light and inspecting it. “Officer Jenny… can I just call you Jenny?... I get that you have a rules and all that but sometimes rules were made to be broken. Everyone makes mistakes.” 

“Haven’t you ever thought about it?” Jessie asked. “Grabbing some of the items in here? Who would miss them?”

In her mind Officer Jenny couldn’t believe what she was hearing. These criminals were daring… DARING… to suggest that she had thought about taking items from the evidence locker!

Jessie’s fingers tapped at the keyboard of the Master PC.

Tap-Tap-Tap

Well, of course there had been a… couple times. A robbery here or there where they’d caught the crooks and Jenny had spotted something really nice that she knew she’d never be able to afford. And of course the owners would have never missed it because if they would have they would have been more careful with it! But that was just idle thought. She’d never acted on those instincts.

“I mean,” Jessie continued, “if something disappeared because of… poor record keeping… who would ever know? Am I right? These things happen.”

Tap-Tap-Tap

Jenny felt a shock of fear that went running down her spine all the way to her toes. ‘Oh god, they know. They must have seen me take that cash from that last bust! But how? I’ve been so careful!’ She thought of her apartment and the box she’d hidden under the loose floorboard that was filled with crumpled and wadded up bills. And the new phone she’d wiped after taking it off some asshole that had started a barfight. ‘Oh, be honest Jenny, half of the stuff you own you took from here! These two must have seen you sneaking out of here one night and decided to follow your lead!’ She knew she had to be careful, work on a way out of this… she couldn’t afford to get caught.

“You seem tense,” Ash said, walking over to her slowly. “No reason we can’t stay friendly.” He held out the bracelet to her. “Maybe if you accept this… gift… from us you’ll look the other way?”

“I... you can’t-“ Taking a bribe? That was totally different from taking from the evidence locker! Half the time no one claimed anything from there… she was in charge of all of Cerulean and it only got looked at once a year during inspections and she knew how to falsify paperwork. But a bribe? She might take things but that was just from lowlifes who didn’t need them! But to let criminals get away? She-

Tap-Tap-Tap

‘Why shouldn’t I?’ she thought to herself. ‘After all, they are only doing what I do. And it will only make more paperwork for me if I turn them in. I’ll have another audit and that will mean covering up what I took… this is just easier! And I work hard protecting this city and no one gives me a damn thing! Why not accept a gift?’

“Well… I think we can work something out,” Jenny said, holding out her wrist for Ash to put the bracelet on. She couldn’t help but coo as she lifted her wrist up to look at the new piece of her wardrobe. “You two are good kids.”

“Of course we are!” Jessie said. “That’s why we always know we can rely upon you!”

Tap-Tap-Tap

Jenny scoffed at that. “Of course you do. So long as you keep giving me a taste I have no problem bailing you two out of trouble.” She thought of all the times people had gotten too close to figuring out that Jessie and Ash were working together to rob a place blind and how they’d called her in to assist. She would drop everything and head to whatever town they were in or make a few phone calls… and in return whenever the two arrived back on her home turf they would pay her the proper favors for her assistance. It was the perfect relationship.

“Aw, I think it’s more than that,” Ash said, looking down at her. “I think you like us.” He walked over and went back to loading up Pokeballs, Jenny shrugging and helping him out because fuck it, it would get them out of the evidence locker sooner.

“Like is a strong word.”

“Or not strong enough?” Jessie asked.

Tap-Tap-Tap

Jenny shifted a little, feeling a bit flush as she worked beside Ash. Of course she always felt that way when she was near him or Jessie. The two were just so hot it made her feel like she was boiling over. It had been far too long since they’d come to visit and she had nearly thought about coming up with an excuse to go see them. It wouldn’t have mattered what they tried to bribe her with, so long as she got to be near them…

Tap-Tap-Tap

“Don’t worry,” Jessie said from where she stood, “we like you too.”

Jenny’s heart began to race even faster. ‘They like me… oh god they like me!’ It was the most important thing in the world, that these two liked her. That their relationship was more than just a business transaction.

“I’m just sorry we didn’t have your usual on us…”

Tap-Tap-Tap

“No worries,” Jenny said breezily, standing up and tossing her hat aside as she went to a locker and punched in the 4 digit code, the door swinging open to reveal all manner of vials and bags. She selected one and grinned, wiggling it for the two to see. “Powdered Cloyster Shell. Grabbed a whole trunk full of it last week.” She carefully poured a bit out and accepted from Jessie a razor blade to make some neat lines. It had been hours since her last hit and she needed some desperately. So what if someone might call needing help… she was good at her job and could hide that she was fried if need be. “Want some?”

“By all means, it’s all yours,” Ash said with a wave.

Jenny nodded and leaned down, snorting the first line and rearing back as the potent drugs hit her system. She felt her nerves come alive, electricity racing down her body and right into her pussy. That was the only problem with Powdered Cloyster Shell… it gave you a hell of a trip but also made you so fucking horny that Jenny spent half her time fingering herself at her desk after a hit. She’d arrived late to more than one crime scene with cum drying on her thighs because the call had come in right after her first snort. 

Tap-Tap-Tap

Jenny… Jenni snorted the other two lines and let out a whoop of delight. “Fuck, I normally hate being a cop but there are fucking perks!” she exclaimed. “I ever tell you that I never wanted to do this job? But my family… everyone is a cop so I had no choice!” She truly hated her family. They never understood that she wasn’t a goodie goodie like them. All she wanted to do was lazy about and get high. Everyone in Cerulean knew she was a shitty cop but they didn’t say a word because they feared she would make a call to her sisters and bring some real heat onto the city. Everyone had secrets and Jenni was willing to use them against everyone and anyone. Besides, if need be she had Jessie and Ash and she could always cut a deal with them to eliminate problems. She began to fan herself. “God I’m hot…” 

“Of course you are!” Ash said with a laugh.

“I meant the other hot!” Jenni exclaimed as she began to unbutton her jacket.

Tap-Tap-Tap

She was careful to always keep her uniform in place as she didn’t want anyone to see her tattoos or piercings. Wouldn’t do for one of the pearl clutchers to see ‘Fuck The Police’ tattooed on her stomach or the tattoos she’d had done of Jessie and Ash’s faces, one on each shoulder. She had other ones too, like a Hitmonchan with a massive cock or a Gardevoir spreading her legs wide, tongue out as she exposed her PokePussy. That, along with her pierced bellybutton and nipples, didn’t project the image of a model cop. Instead they revealed the real Jenni, the drug addict that broke every law she was supposed to uphold all in the name of getting some cash in her pocket, powder in her nose, smoke in her lungs, and juice in her veins. 

Jessie set the computer down in her bag and walked over to Jenni, wiping a bit of powder from under her nose. The officer was now sitting topless, her legs spread as she ran her hands over her skin. “Ash, hand me Jenni’s baton, would you?” He did so and she held it out to the officer. “I can think of a better use for that.” She bent over and wiggled her ass at Ash. “I played with yours… play with my. Tongue my asshole, now!”

“Fuck yeah!” Ash exclaimed, dropping to his knees and pulling her cheeks apart. He dove right between her muscular pillows, sucking his mouth tight on her sphincter and driving his tongue into her rosebud. As he did so Jessie leaned over, her enhanced body able to handle the position as she began to kiss Jenni. “Pretend that baton is my Ash’s cock. Pretend it is fucking you like the worthless druggie whore you are!”

Jenni nearly came just from the command, yanking her panties out of the way and twisting her baton into his gushing snatch. “Yes… yes that’s all I am! Your fucking whore! I just want to get fucked up and then fuck things up! Yes! Yes!” 

Jessie took in her masterpiece, the beacon of law and order in the city transformed into a junkie who pissed on the law and spent more time helping criminals than the little people. She reached down and began to play with her clit as she watched Jenni thrash about as she pleasured herself. Jessie would see about altering reality so that Jenni got assigned to tail her and Ash… maybe protective detail work? Ash was important after all, he saved the world all the time. Jenni could never OD so Jessie would be able to have her try all sorts of exotic drugs and then they’d get her new piercing and tattoos for real. They’d alter her uniform so it was the sluttiest, most disgraceful thing an officer had ever warn but Jenni would wear it with pride even as she helped them rob Kanto blind. 

The muscular woman grinned and groaned her ass against Ash’s face while kissing Jenni on the lips again. This was a good start.

But only a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see we'll be showing the body and mental transformations in different ways. And I am interesting in experimenting with any kinks or fetishes you guys might be interested it.
> 
> Remember to review as it drives me to write more and let me know who you want to see Jessie screw with next and what you want her to do to them? Want to see Erika addicted to sucking on toes? Or Sabrina turned into a herm who loves to walk around town naked? What about Ash's traveling companions? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Misty woke up feeling… odd.

She couldn’t put her finger on it but as she opened her eyes she couldn’t help but feel like something was off. It was similar to the sensation she had first gotten when she’d begun traveling with Ash and would wake up in the morning confused as to where she was only to then remember that she wasn’t back at the gym and that they were in some forest or another. 

“Ash,” she said with a smile, sitting up and stretched, a goofy little smile spreading on her face. ‘I have missed seeing him,’ she thought to herself as she got out of her bed, rocking her shoulders and torso back and forth to help shake away the sleepiness. ‘I’m so glad he’s coming to visit. He just makes me feel so safe when he is around.’ She thought of her older friend, with his huge muscles and towering form and squirmed a little at the thought of getting to finally see him again today after having spent so much time apart. When they’d been traveling together it had felt so right for her to be at his side, letting him protect her and teach her, and she honestly didn’t know why she’d even stopped traveling with him.

But as she began to make her way to the kitchen to get breakfast she couldn’t help but frown a bit. For some reason the thought of Ash towering over her, able to lift her up with ease and carry her when she was scared like she was a little silly girl she was… seemed wrong. A small vision of him the same height as her, her own age even, flashed in her mind but she shook it off. Ash was at least ten years older than her and she doubted he’d ever been as slim and petite as Misty was. Despite being in her late teens she was still super short and petite. 

‘Well, petite except for these,’ she thought, reaching up and cupping her DD cup breasts, feeling them jiggle with her touch. Everyone always noticed her huge breasts, how they looked even bigger on her slight frame. She wasn’t like Ash, with his huge muscles (and the thought of those made Misty’s mouth water and she had to stop herself from tweaking and fiddling with her nipples as she remembered the sight of him getting dressed in the morning, shirtless and oh-so-sexy). No, Misty had no hips to speak of, no muscles, no toned arms or legs. She had a thin, almost boyish body that made her massive breasts look all the bigger. ‘Of course I don’t help, wearing tight t-shirts to show off,’ she thought to herself. She would have liked to have been stronger but nothing she did seemed to work and she had come to accept that she would always be weak. ‘I would have never made it without Ash protecting me.’

Another flash. Another feeling that something was wrong.

Misty frowned but soon the urge to eat, along with a growing sense of arousal she chalked up to seeing Ash again (‘I wonder if he got stronger… but wait, that’s not…’) pushed her to the kitchen to get breakfast.

But that was when things got even stranger. As Misty brought her bowl of cereal to the table she spotted some of the paperwork she had been looking over the night before. The Gym constantly needed forms filled out, bills to be paid, and contracts to be finalized to keep it running. With her sisters out it fell to Misty to take care of it and she had been doing a rather good job of it. But as she began to look over the documents she felt herself growing frustrated. She knew she had worked on them the night before but now as she looked them over she found she didn’t understand half of what she was reading. She knew that she should, some of the comments were written in her own hand, yet she didn’t get what they meant! The math was confusing and there were big terms that she suddenly couldn’t even figure out how to say, let alone know what they meant!

“What is going on?” she complained to herself, setting down a sheet and taking a spoonful of cereal with one hand while slipping her other hand through the waistband of her pajama bottoms and lightly teasing her vag… her pussy. “I, like, don’t get why none of this makes any sense! It should, like, totes make sense! I wrote this!” She shuddered as her fingers caressed her need lower lips. “Heh, probably cause I’m so totes horny right now.” 

Another flash and she ripped her hand out of her pants, eyes wide in shock.

“Like, what are ya doin’, Misty?” she said to herself in shock. “You can’t be fingering yourself at the table! That’s not nice and stuff! Gawd!” She took off her shirt and began to play with her thick nipples, which were the size of thumbs and jutted out proudly, walking out of the dining room, completely forgetting about breakfast. “Something is, like, not right here. Can’t think straight.” She realizing what she was doing she forced her hands away but the need to screw herself seemed to grow stronger. “Gah, what is with me today? I, like, wanna just finger my pussy and play with my titties when I’m supposed ta look over those paper and stuff!” She let out a whine. “But it’s so boring! I just wanna see Ash!”

Ash. He would make things better! She just knew it! Ash was smart and strong and so fuckin’ hot and she just-

“No,” Misty said, eyes wide as a memory bubbled up in her brain. Of her without the massive titties that were attached to her chest, Ash her size and scrawny, the two of them just friends and not her longing for him to fuck her with his massive cock until he sprayed his yummy cummy in her cunt- “What… what is happenin’ ta me?” Misty whispered, tears forming in her eyes even as her hand, like it had a mind of its own, went down and slipped back into her pajamas. “Misty doesn’t feel good… but it feels so good!” She moaned then shook her head violently. “No! Something wrong with Misty. Misty, like, needs help from… from… people!” She hit her head in frustration. “What are their names? Blue uniform! Misty, like, can’t remember and junk…”

The doorbell rang and Misty jumped, it taking her far longer than she knew it should to remember that it was a doorbell and that meant that she needed to answer said door. She hurried over and let out a sigh of relief. “Ashy!” she squealed, jumping up and down as the big strong man ducked his head and entered her house. 

“How’s my little girl?” Ash asked, giving her a one-arm hug. Misty returned it with her free hand, only dimly realizing the other was now two-fingers deep into her pussy. When she forgot to move he began to guide her inside, getting her to sit on the couch. She sat right next to him, snuggling up to him, legs spread wide as she diddled her cunt. “Looks like you’ve been busy!” he said with a laugh.

Misty looked down and realized she was topless. “Oh! Misty isn’t dressed? Aw! I wanted to wear a yummy shirt for you! It’s, like, totes hot! Shows off my titties, Ashy!”

He chuckled at that. “You forgot because you were focused on other things,” he said, nodding towards her hand that was now actively trying to bury itself fully in her snatch. She tried to pull it out but that only made her moan, her juices now staining her couch. “You always were so forgetful,” he teased, reaching over and lightly brushing one of her nipples with a thick finger. More than the touch the fact that he was noticing her made her tremble and spasm with aroused delight and it wasn’t until several minutes later she realized she’d been sitting there silently, her mouth open a bit of drool leaking down her chin. 

Misty again felt a spike of fear run through her. “Ashy,” she said, somewhere deep in her mind a voice screaming at her that he was Ash, not Ashy, she didn’t talk like this, “Misty doesn’t feel right. Feels… funny. But not happy funny. Feel…” 

“The word you are looking for,” Jessie said as she entered, closing and locking the door, “is stupid.”

“Team Rabbit!” Misty exclaimed, trying to stand up only to trip and fall back onto the couch. “No… not rabbit… what-?”

Jessie walked over and easily moved a recliner so it was facing the couch, sitting down regally like a queen. She always did that and Misty wished secretly she could be like Jessie. Jessie who was as big as Ash and so powerful and smart and pretty. “Rocket, Misty. Rocket. But I’m not working for them at the moment. No… me and Ash are doing our own thing.”

“You… and Misty’s Ashy?” she asked, mouth open as she looked at the two of them. Her cunt screamed that it needed attention and she couldn’t stop herself from going back to diddling her needy wet hole right in front of Jessie.

Ash chuckled and slung an arm around her, making her feel even smaller when compared to the two giants that were sitting with her. “Man Jessie, you were right, she never did figure it out!” He gave her a playful shake. “Dumb naïve Misty. Heh. Well, I guess I should just come out and say it… Jessie and I are a couple. We love each other and we are finally traveling together. We’re going to rob Kanto blind… no more pretending to be the hero while secretly helping her. All out in the open now.”

“N…No!” Misty exclaimed. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all! “Ashy… you no bad!”

“Oh, I am bad,” Ash said with a leer, reaching over and placing his hand over her crotch, pressing her fingers deeper into her gushing snatch. Gawd, she was so horny! “But that’s okay… you like it that I’m bad, don’t you? You always said you wanted me to be your Big Bad Daddy. Well… now I am. And maybe… maybe you are really bad too.”

She shook her head though. “No, daddy… no, not daddy. Ashy! Ash! You’re…” she looked about with wild eyes, something breaking through the fog of her mind only for her arousal to make it disappear.

“Ash, why don’t you go get us some drinks and get comfortable. I think Misty needs some girl time with me.”

“You got it, babe,” Ash said, standing up and walking over to her, giving Jessie a long heated kiss that made Misty jealous and sad and so fucking horny she tugged at her pajama bottoms, pulling them down to expose her needy cunt so she could finger fuck herself all the better. Daddy… Ashy… Ash! went to the kitchen and Jessie looked at her, quietly taking out a laptop and opening it up.

“He’ll be gone for a while,” she said as she tapped something into the device. Misty could barely understand… literally. Words had lost all meaning and she only understood tone. And Jessie’s tone was of sinister triumph. “He won’t come back till I ask him to. Now then…” she typed in a command. “Moron Misty can cum.”

And she did. It was explosive, spraying the couch and the coffee table, getting on the carpet and filling then air with the smell of raw sex. Misty let out a scream of pleasure as she shook, face twisting and eyes nearly popping out of her head as she pulled her lower lips open wide and shot out a stream of girl goo. It felt so good and she was so happy that Jessie had done whatever she had to let her cum-

And then the fog shattered and Misty remembered everything.

How she was supposed to look.

How Ash was supposed to look.

Their real time together.

Jessie-

She snapped her head back but found herself unable to move.

“You can’t hurt me. Programmed that right into that head of your,” Jessie taunted. “Of course I don’t need to keep you on your leash for long…”

“What… what have you done to us? To me? To Ash?”

Jessie leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other as she smirked. She set the laptop down but Misty instantly dismissed that as unimportant. “No harm in telling you. In fact it makes it all the more fun. I have the power to alter anyone in the world. I think you can guess what I did to myself and Ash.”

“How… why does he…”

“Love me? Adore me? Worship me?” Jessie asked. “I made him feel all of that. I altered his entire life history and then erased the old twerp from existence. Even if you figured out what I did you’d never be able to get him back. Your friend? He’s gone.” Misty felt a burst of rage and sadness over that. “But you should be more concerned about yourself.”

“My… myself?” Misty asked. “You mean these breasts you gave me?”

“No no… though I did do that. I thought it would be funny. No,” she leaned forward, smiling. “Have you noticed that it’s harder for you to think… and that you are just getting hornier all the time? In fact I think you’ll notice it is happening right now. The tingles in your belly, the ache in your crotch, the hunger, the need.”

Misty could feel it. God, could she feel it. And as she sat there squirming she could feel her mind getting foggy again even as her body begged for pleasure. It didn’t matter that her thighs were still wet with cum she needed to spray again!

“Let me explain what I’ve done while you can still understand. I have rewritten your brain that every 30 seconds to a minute or so you go up a percentage in terms of arousal. And when you cum it drops right back to zero. And I’ve also made it that the hornier you get, even if unaffected by my little change, the dumber you get. Your IQ begins to spiral down, down, down as your brain literally dribbles out of your pussy. Only when you finally have an orgasm does your intelligence jump right back to where it was. But then the process starts all over again. And I don’t mind telling you… it’s going to begin speeding up.”

“What?” Misty panted, idly reaching up and grabbing her nipples, once more playing with them.

“Come on, you understand. You aren’t a blithering bimbo quite yet.”

“Why… why did you-?”

“Do this to you?” Jessie asked with a cackle. “Because you were always so smug and insulting to me. Thinking you were better than me. Because you were a Gym Leader and came from a good family and I was just a thief. And I could have just altered you like I did Ash but this… this is so much more fun. I want you broken. I want you to come to hate cumming because it gives you a moment of clarity of who you once were and what you have become. But other times it is the best thing because it lets you regain your sanity. So sometimes you are going to be fighting your arousal every second and its just going to make your dumber and dumber… and other times you will be seeking out release just so you can return to normal. And you’ll be desperate to find someone to help. Because Ash… I’m sorry, Daddy Ashy and I aren’t going to be sticking around. We’ll visit but you’ll be staying here. And your fingers aren’t going to do it for long. The more you cum the more you’ll need to go farther. To experience new things, new ways of pleasure. And in your dumb state you’ll have ‘smart’ ideas.” 

Jessie flashed her a wicked grin. “I bet by the next time we roll around you’ll be nothing more than a common whore, selling your body to everyone just so you can find release. Instead of people fighting against you in this gym you’ll fuck them in exchange for badges. And the moment you seal the deal, Misty… you’ll remember who you once were. How smart and independent you were. And how you’re nothing now but a dumb cum-craving addict who thirsts for cock and pussy. And just as you grasp that you’ll feel yourself slipping again. And no one will help you because you are just the stupid little prostitute who babbles nonsense. Everyone already knows that. The entire town simply turns a blind eye because they know you come from an old important family so the Elite 4 will do nothing about you and your whore sisters. And some of the town are actually rather glad… willing to give you food for a chance to fuck you. So no escape. No help. Nothing. This is your life. Forever.” She tilted her head. “And then finally, after who knows how long… your sanity will shatter and when you have your brains you’ll come to long to be the dumb whore. Because she is happy. She doesn’t have to remember. Until you begin acting just like her even when you are smart. Until you destroy yourself.”

Misty stared at Jessie, tears in her eyes even as she pulled off her bottoms off fully and sat completely naked on the couch. She was scared and angry and she knew she needed to fight but… but she was so horny and Jessie was right there and she was strong like Ash… like daddy… and Misty could feel it, just like Jessie had said. She could feel her brains dripping down her body into her pussy and leaking out onto the floor and she wondered if she had already squirted them all away and gawd Misty needed a good fucking-

“Beg me to fuck you,” Jessie said firmly. “Beg me you dumb cunt.”

“…please,” Misty whispered, a wanton smile forming on her lips. She couldn’t remember what they had been talking about but she knew it had something to do with fucking. “Please fuck me Jessie-“

“Mistress,” Jessie said. “Ash is your daddy… but I am your mistress.”

“Fuck me Mistress!” Misty screamed in need. “Please! Master and Mistress fuck Misty!”

Jessie happily did so, letting Ash sit back and watch when he returned, staring at Misty as she looked at her with hopeful, loving eyes. She’d brought plenty of toys to leave for Misty and she used the thickest dildo she could find to stretch the little whore out, making Misty scream but never make any attempt to pull away because she needed to be filled. She had to be filled. 

“Misty… Misty… yummy cummy yum yum,” the red head babbled as Jessie purposely prolonged the entire thing, enjoying the sight of the brass gym leader becoming a blabbering moron who couldn’t even focus. Her words began to slur and Misty could only bounce on Jessie’s rubber cock, drool leaking down her mouth as she became too stupid to even remember how to talk.

“Ash, give her something to suck on!” Jessie cried out.

“Fuck yea!” Ash said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his thick member, not caring in the slightest as he grabbed his first female friend’s head and pushed her towards his throbbing dick. Misty took it like she’d been wandering in the desert for weeks and Ash’s dick was the first source of fluid she’d seen, slobbering all over him as Jessie continued to pound her.

And then the gym leader stiffened and shut her eyes and sprayed all over the dildo, splashing on Jessie’s thighs. The older woman watched her and Misty, after a moment, opened her eyes and saw what was happening to her and let out a gurgle.

Jessie merely smiled and began to ram the rubber cock into her again, feeling the cum addict’s body react. All Misty could do was lay on the couch and feel herself slipping away once more, replaced by the dumb whore Jessie had turned her into.

As for Jessie? She was already going through her mental list of all of Ash’s friends, companions, and rivals… and deciding who was next.


End file.
